


turn away now

by pureblood_whovian



Series: daffodils [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Parabatai Bond, Pre-Series, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureblood_whovian/pseuds/pureblood_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Writing down all the things gone wrong, and the ink ran red."</em><br/>or, the end of an era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn away now

**Author's Note:**

> summary quote is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFBe_wP2_gw%20).

Things are different between them now.

The days of the Academy are long over, Robert and Maryse are married now, Michael gone and Val obsessed with his ideas of purity. Val is spiralling, somewhere Lucian can't reach him. 

The bond is weaker, so weak it might as well not be there at all. Lucian still remembers the ceremony: the solemn watch of the Silent Brothers, the feeling of Val's hands clasping his, the way the new bond had felt. It had felt _unbreakable_ , unlike anything Lucian had ever felt before. Any doubts he'd had about Val and his motives faded away that day. 

Yet parabatai don't always last; Robert and Michael are proof of that. Lucian doesn't know exactly what happened between them, but it's terrifying to know something could've torn those two apart. They had always been so close, close enough to make Maryse jealous at times.

But everything is different now. They are no longer children; Maryse is no longer the angry girl who would snap at anyone, Robert is no longer easy boy he was and Lucian isn't the same either. The Circle isn't a name for those lonely kids sitting around that damn table anymore, the name of the Circle has come to signify something much bigger.

(And, of course, there is Jocelyn now. Jocelyn is new. But Lucian doesn't like to think of Jocelyn in that way, it feels too much like a betrayal, despite the way Val has changed. He's not the same man Jocelyn fell in love with.)

"Will you back me up tonight?" asks Val, his head tilted in that way. In some ways, he's never changed. "Some werewolves have attacked farmers down South."

"Of course," says Lucian, and he's foolish enough to hope this means everything will be okay now. Maybe the bond is salvageable. Maybe something of the Val from all those years ago, the one who befriended Lucian, is still there. 

Val smiles. He must still be in there somewhere, _surely_.

They move through the dark in sync, just like the old days. Lucian stops by the door and throws one last smile back at Val before he enters.

He hears the door snap shut behind him and his heart stops. He doesn't dare to think it, doesn't dare to believe that his own parabatai would betray him like this ever but-

Valentine is gone. And Lucian is locked in a room full of rabid werewolves.

The pain of their bites is nothing compared to agony of Val's betrayal.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so emo abt luke garroway, he's my little shining light and i love him. for more luke, go to [ @faeriemeliorn](http://faeriemeliorn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
